


I was in a trance

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 旧文搬运学生Keith和老师Shiro
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	I was in a trance

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: When I Kissed the Teacher- ABBA

你真该听听他们是怎么尖叫的。两扇窗户以外的美国史课听见了，校长室听见了。清洁工“老水獭”先生坐在花园长椅上，还以为自己的助听器爆炸了。三十二位正值青春期的少男少女拍手、跺脚、吹口哨，仿佛活见梅尔吉布森揭竿而起，杀入英格兰王军阵营，此时对方大将还保持着那个微微俯首的姿势，有点吃惊，还有点脸红。“哈？”他虚弱地挤出了这么一声。Keith真希望自己死了算了。

别问，他也不知道自己为什么这么干。伍德莱德中学的怪传统，情人节是偷窃之日，每个人摩拳擦掌，只为看自己能从无辜他人处掠来多少亲吻。没有一个地方是安全的，Keith躲过了餐厅，躲过了男厕所，没躲过一出图书馆迎面冲来Lance那张大嘴。“别这样，Keith，配合点！”他一边脸都被Keith手掌挤变形一边瞎哼哼，“我跟James赌了十五块啊！”

“不如我给你一拳然后你别来烦我怎么样！”Keith大叫，其实已经有点心慌，比起Lance他宁愿亲摄政公园里那头大白鹅。最终Hunk好心上来帮忙危机才得以解除，于是他允许对方在自己发顶碰那么一下，又让Pidge在脸上湿乎乎吧唧一大口，故意做给Lance看的。

“你是我见过最糟糕的人类，”Lance冷静地控诉道，“甭得意，猜猜你现在得了多少分？零！你个撸蛇一个吻也没拿着哈哈哈！”

Keith难以置信地看着他：“说真的，这是我见过史上最蠢的游戏了。”好吧，现在从寄存柜旁路过的几个姑娘齐刷刷向他投来愤懑目光，还好无视别人是Keith无数特长之一。“不管别人怎么说，情人节本来已经很无聊了，有必要一群人疯火鸡一样满学校玩过家家吗？”

Hunk为他的评论噗嗤乐了出来，Pidge也笑了：“我同意，我同意。看看物理课上那帮啦啦队员议论Shiro的样儿，真叫人尴尬死了。”“我觉得就是因为在学校过情人节太无聊，大家才想出这么个活动，”Hunk思索着，“还能增进感情，挺不错的。”

“听我说，”Lance重新转向了Keith，“我是跟James Griffin打的赌，你好好想想，你是比较愿意让我，aka你曾经的宿敌现在的死党赢点零花钱请你们吃冰激凌，还是让Griffin那个奸猾小人得逞？”

Keith比较愿意他俩一起被揉吧揉吧塞进马桶里去，可惜上天总是不给人完美选择，他在几个朋友不嫌事大的期待目光中只考虑了三十秒就痛下决心。你看，尽管很多人都控诉Keith是个急性子，但其实逻辑分析属于他的特长之一。

高中时光多可怕呀，所有人都想着性，谈论性，嘲笑性，膜拜性，姑娘们在洗手池边巨细糜遗描述自己的初吻，男孩子们在更衣室暗中比较那话儿大小，哦，不仅大小，形状，颜色，长短，仿佛游泳裤里开了个五金店。你和一个人上床等于干了半个学校，连“老水獭”都会知道你床上功夫怎么样，他平常就眯缝着那双细长淡颜色的老花眼，盯着他们这些永远不知规矩为何物、在地上撒青豌豆和避孕套的年轻人。他是嫉妒他们呢！Keith听过一个男生窃笑。但他觉得自己的状态居然可能更接近老水獭一点，性有什么好，爱有什么好，他可不是没体验过，但统统像冰块化了的温吞可乐，味道还算甜蜜，然而喝过一口就不想再碰。挑个节日向别人泼洒自己二氧化碳过剩的荷尔蒙是种方便做法，他拒绝你了，起码还能得到一个吻。Keith瞧着他们这么干，觉得有点可怜，并很快就把注意力放回第一第二第三宇宙速度，到教室里找Shiro。对方果不其然正被三五学生围着，Keith怀疑他们的动机到底几分在真心请教学问。情人节游戏的范围不局限学生之间，只要愿意，老师、校长、老水獭，他们可是加分项，去年有个三年级男生趁午餐时间突袭了校长办公室，在可怜老人脸上留了三个唇印，结果被罚社区服务三星期。不过他吹嘘此事吹到了毕业舞会，大概觉得十分值得吧。除此以外，那些在小孩眼里觉得酷，觉得有魅力的老师，是众人争抢的对象，Keith可以理解Shiro刚来不到三个月就成为名单中的一员，他年轻，聪明，刚从麻省理工毕业，很明显不会在他们这小镇公立一辈子将就，等到实习期满，大概就要飞往所有谷歌地图上指得出来的大城市。

“他是来做慈善的吗？”Lance曾半真半假玩笑，Keith当然知道他不含恶意，但所有针对他们物理老师的八卦都令他胃里打结。十分钟课间，靠在他柜门旁染了头璀璨金发的女孩告诉同伴，Shirogane老师好像对教几何的Veronica有意思，看他们多般配。上午有个女生问老师索吻结果被拒绝了，原来他有个女朋友！可怜姑娘，她可喜欢Holt先生了。Iverson居然喜欢吃插了可爱小彩旗的水果三明治，天啊世界观都要被重塑了。听说了吗，Shirogane先生最喜欢的颜色是黑，最喜欢的动物是狐狸。他的笑啊，多么迷人——到现在还没人能吻到他呢！

错了，全错了。Keith咣啷咣啷扔回美国史课本拿出文学批评，心里固执的小动物尖刻地摇着头。Shiro不喜欢黑而喜欢绿色，他爱一切动物但最偏爱是柔软猫咪，他最常吃的午餐是炒面而非奶油面包，他和Veronica绝对没可能——十六岁他就跟家里人出柜了。

似乎鲜有人知道，他们的物理老师就是在这里上的高中，那时候Keith刚升入八年级，而Shiro已经是毕业生了。他还受其父母邀请去Shiro家吃过新年晚餐，饭后两人一起跑到山坡上放烟花。那似乎是好久、好久以前的日子了，Keith靠着窗户看见Shiro走上讲台，那些他以为早已忘记的事就全部涌了回来，像阵太过突然的大风。他与年轻的教师四目相望，知道对方也认出了他。

Keith不希望自己变得跟老水獭一样，虽然做那样的人没什么错。他也不希望自己是个和其他人并无两样的普通高中生，尽管他确实是。站在两千五百个花花绿绿吵吵闹闹的少年男女中间，相信没有人能认出他来。几周前他站在讲台下，那头固执的小怪兽又在胸膛狺狺咆哮，警惕着所有要闯进来、伤害这块满是肌肉与血管的小组织的玩意儿。Shiro恳求般说：Keith，我从来没讨厌过这里，这也是为什么我会回来啊。

“可你还是会走的。”Keith陈述道，不愿去想自己听起来多么像个小孩。他满以为对方同样这么觉得，但Shiro——居然笑了起来，“是的，我有我的路要走，你们有你们的，”他的表情异常柔和，“但在那之前，我想着能多陪你一时是一时。”

所以，他为什么要在情人节这么个俗气的日子，像他俗气的同龄朋友一样俗气地吻他措手不及的老师呢？Shiro愣在原地，脸红成草莓汁液、禁行标牌和樱桃，这却叫Keith想更进一步。他们可是在课上啊，无数双嬉笑的眼睛看过来，没人敢相信Keith Kogane，急性子Keith，怪小孩Keith，永远事事争第一又永远把自己排除在人群外的Keith，当众亲吻了全校最受欢迎的教师。

权当这也是Keith的一个特长：总能给你新惊喜。

下课以后，他被祝福奚落鼓励的人群热情包围了，他是民间英雄，取得了跃跃欲试又不敢试的小年轻们都渴望的东西：令一个成年人，一个成熟的大人支吾着烧红了脸，抛却平日里那封完美面具。高高在上的成年人们都可以见鬼去了，Keith Kogane凯旋归来！万岁！

自然，大约六分钟以后，走廊上的话题又演变为哪家甜品店的焦糖布丁最好吃和新一集绯闻女孩讨论会。Keith等到教室里空无一人才走上前去，Shiro正在收拾教案，似乎没想到他会留下，转过头时又被吓了一跳，脸上浮起一片红来。“听着，”Keith苍白地开场，“我很抱歉刚才做了那么蠢的……”

“哦，Keith，”Shiro看着他说，“这游戏就是我们那一届发明的，我知道你没有恶意，用不着跟我道歉。”

Keith不知道他能不能从自己脸上看出惭愧之情来，估计不能。“这就是问题所在，”他清晰地、一字一句说道，“因为，你得知道，我从不参加这个傻活动。从来没有过。”

Shiro是个聪明人，更何况这事儿比封闭三角形什么的好懂多了。在此之前，Keith不关心性也不关心爱，那个吻什么都不包含，什么都不表达，却是他那一刻想给出的所有。讲台上，Shiro双唇张合，喉结紧张地上下滑动，叮铃铃，上课了。学生们带着亲吻过后红艳的嘴唇和一千个、一万个甜蜜的秘密和悄悄话涌进教室，Keith悄悄往后退了两步，又坐到他平时惯坐的那个位子上。Iverson可能会为翘课留他堂的，但Keith可不在乎，毕竟，不管不顾、为一个人做点傻事，也是他的一大特长。

END


End file.
